


Make the Wrong Things Right

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has the luck of the Irish When a gypsy girl intervenes and puts his life back on track.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

1 Hour after the Rage Party

 

After Brain danced with the blonde trick he made his escape to the jeep unnoticed. He really wasn’t up for the next rendition of “what did he do to Justin now.” He’d heard that number one to many times already. Driving back to the loft he was numb inside. 

 

When he pulled back the heavy loft door all the night’s emotion’s hit him to once. He really pushed Justin over the edge this time and there was no turning back. Brian shut the door and set the alarm locking the door and with it his heart. 

 

He ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the kitchen. He needed his long time friend Jim Beam. He drank the amber liquid and relished the way it made his throat burn. 

 

He hated Ethan and appropriately felt rage towards the violin player, but he did what he had to do. It was obvious Justin wasn’t happy. He had to cut him loose, didn’t want to be responsible for making his baby’s life miserable. If he hadn’t done something drastic Justin would have never been able to leave on his own. It was better this way, now he was all alone again. No excuses, no apologies, no regrets right? Without his boy there the loft suddenly felt cold, barren and bleak. 

 

In a fit of rage he threw his glass at the wall shattering it and stomped off to the bedroom stripping as he went. For once he didn’t care where his clothes landed Brian crawled in bed and buried himself in the blue duvet. As he lay there silent tears of endless pain streamed down his face. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Across town Justin huddled in a corner of Ethan’s ugly and uncomfortable couch. His arms were wrapped around his legs and he was rocking back and forth. Justin’s blue eyes were red rimed and yet the tears still flowed freely. He suppressed the need to sob out loud. Only an occasional whimper could be heard. His silence screamed of endless pain. 

 

Ethan was mildly concerned for Justin. On the walk back to his apartment Justin hadn’t said a word except when asked a direct question and then all he got was monosyllabic answers. He figured that asshole Kinney was responsible. As long as Justin was here with him he really didn’t care.

 

He squatted down in front of Justin so they were on the same level. “Justin why don’t you come to bed? I’ll make you feel so good baby. I love you Justin.” 

 

Justin wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. ”You go to bed I’ll be there in a minute. Thank you for letting me stay here. I just don’t know what I’m going to do now. The last two years I’ve been bounced around from one place to another.” He let out a bitter laugh. “You’d think I’d be use to it by now.” 

 

“You can stay with me and Wolfram for as long as you want.” 

 

Just then the white and gray cat leapt up on the couch and curled up beside Justin. A small smile crossed Justin’s lips as he pulled the bundle of fur onto his lap and began to stroke the purring pussy. 

 

Ethan smiled “see Wolfram wants you to live here too, he likes you. Either that or he’s getting sick of me.” Justin cuddled with the cat while Ethan went to bed alone, hard and aching, also slightly pissed. 

 

1 Week after the Rage Party 

 

Brian thought that this day would never end. This last week had been hell for him. Vance had been riding his ass all week and not in a nice fun way either. Nothing he did pleased the man for long. He worked harder than anyone there. This week alone he somehow managed to bring in two new clients. His Kinney charm was still in rare form. 

 

He roughly yanked off his tie and threw his suit jacket on the back of the couch. He stabbed the answering machine button and listened to his messages. Three were from Mikey whining that he never saw him and wanted him to come to Woody’s that night. One was form Deb bitching him out about hurting Sunshine and what she would do to him when she saw him next. There was one hang up call. Brian had hoped that Justin would call him just to let him know he was ok. Maybe it was for the best if they didn’t see or talk to each other. Someone would let him know if Justin was in trouble and needed help. 

 

Brain looked around the loft and that’s when he noticed some of Justin’s stuff was missing. He went over to the chest of drawers to confirm what he already knew most of Justin’s clothes were gone. There was a forgotten red sweater in the bottom of the drawer. Brian picked it up and lovingly held it to his face, breathing in his lovers sent. One lonely tear traveled down his cheek. He took the sweater and tucked it under the pillow on Justin’s side of the bed. He would always think of that side as Justin’s. 

 

Since the rage party he hadn’t been back to Babylon or his usual haunts. Right now he wanted to be alone with his misery. Since there was no one to look after him he had been eating less and dropped five pounds. His face was beginning to look gaunt and if he kept this up he’d have to go to the tailors and have some of his suits altered. 

 

Brian was always prone to insomnia but it was worse now with Justin gone. He actually missed the warmth of the boy who in his sleep would wrap his body around him. Now the king size bed seemed too big and desolate. 

 

At the beginning of the week Brian tried to get back to normal, pretend he didn’t care. He cruised some different clubs, got his dick sucked but he didn’t enjoy it. He couldn’t even get into it. He found himself comparing them all to Justin and found them all lacking. No one could give blow jobs like his baby. Brian had taught him well but Justin had raw talent. Some things just couldn’t be taught they had to be experienced. 

 

There was a knock on Brian’s door just as he finished putting on his jeans. As usual he left the top button undone. When he opened the door he saw Lindsay with his son. Gus immediately reached out to his Daddy. Brian reached out and took him. “Hey Sonny boy.” He turned his back on Lindsay leaving her to shut the door. 

 

“We were in the neighborhood and Gus missed his Daddy so we thought we’d come see you.” 

 

Brian looked into his son’s eyes that were identical to his own. “Gus your Mommy needs to work on her lying cuz she’s not very good.” Brian slowly brought his eyes up to rest on Lindsay. “I know why you’re here. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

Brain sat on the couch and cuddled his son close to him. At least he still had one of his boy’s left. 

 

“Bri I’m worried about you. You’re miserable without him. Why couldn’t you admit that you care about him? You love him and don’t tell me you don’t.” 

 

Brian tried to keep his voice calm and even. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business but Justin wasn’t happy with me. That’s why he cheated on me. I don’t even blame him for that. He’s young, shit happens I expected it. He should be with someone that makes him happy.” 

 

“Bri he’s not happy, he’s miserable. When he came over to sit with Gus you could see it in his eyes. He tries to pretend everything’s alright and maybe it wouldn’t be so obvious if I didn’t know him. He’s just going through the motions.” 

 

“Justin made his choice so just stay the fuck out of it.” 

 

“He didn’t really have a choice you pushed him away like you always do. Only this time I don’t think he’ll come back unless you start acting like a human being.” 

 

Brian was getting pissed. “Ok let me explain it in terms you might understand. We’re not lesbians. We had no locks on our doors. He expected too much, he wanted romance and flowers and that’s not me. I can’t change. I won’t change, not for anyone.” 

 

Lindsay grabbed up her son in a huff. “Well Brian your going to have to grow up some time. I won’t let you treat Gus the way you did Justin. Gus deserves his fathers love and I hope some day your man enough to give it to him.” With that she stormed out of the loft. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Justin had rearranged his work schedule at the diner. So far he hadn’t seen Brain or the guys. He hoped his luck would hold out cuz he didn’t think he could bare it. They probably all hated him and blamed him for cheating on Brian. Hell he blamed himself and felt bad about the whole thing. Working at the diner was harder now. It was an effort to smile at the customers and chat with them. Something he usually had no problem doing. Deb kept giving him pitying looks and he tried not to let her corner him. He really didn’t think he could handle one of her mothering lectures. 

 

When he was at Ethan’s place, and he referred to it as Ethan’s place because he felt he really didn’t belong there either. It was worse than working at the diner. The living conditions were shitty. Ethan forced him to be quiet when he rehearsed, which was all the time. He usually sat far away from Ethan and either drew in his sketch book or studied for class. 

 

When he was living at the loft Brian never minded when he played loud music, even when he was hard at work on a deadline. Brian never forced him to be quiet. Brian never forced him to do anything but be himself. 

 

Almost as soon as he moved in with Ethan his nightmares were back. He thought he was long over them. They weren’t about the attack. When he woke up from one they weren’t enough to make him scream out loud, but he usually cried out upon awakening. Ethan was a light sleeper and no matter how hard he tried he always woke him up. Justin missed how Brian would hold him close in his arms and caress his back with slow soothing circles. Ethan just made him feel guilty that he woke him up. 

 

The sex with Ethan started out ok. It wasn’t like the mind blowing orgasms Brian could give him, where he’d be literally vibrating for hours after. One night while Ethan was fucking him, he made a big mistake. Justin didn’t know how it happened. He’d gotten home from a double shift at the diner and he was tired but Ethan was in the mood. Justin was never one to turn down sex. Being young he was always ready willing and able. When he came he called out Brian’s name. Ethan smacked him so hard across the face his lip split and instantly began to swell. He just sat there bleeding and stunned. He should have left then but he didn’t. Right after Ethan became sickeningly sweet to make up for what he’d done. 

 

After Ethan had struck Justin sex became mechanical. There was never any feeling or emotion into it. He’d make himself cum quick so it would be over as fast as possible. Then he’d roll over to a corner of the mattress away form Ethan and pretend he was asleep. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

1 Month after the Rage Party 

 

Pittsburgh’s annual festival was going to commence the next day. The big trailer trucks were already setting up for the next day. The band of brightly colored gypsy wagons always parked near Liberty Avenue. The gay community was always accepting of the gypsies. Bella the youngest of the clan at 24 could hardly wait. Out of all the places she had been this was one of her favorite spots. She loved Liberty Avenue. The bright colours and the wildly dressed people were a sight to see. What she liked the most was she could walk down the street and be accepted. A lot of people did not like or trust the gypsies. 

 

Bella was well named because she was beautiful. Her dark hair fell in soft curls around her pale shoulders. Her eyes were a mysterious green-gold. For several years she had been studying spell casting from the elders. Bella’s special gift was prophecy dreams. Sometimes she dreamt of events that had already happened other times she dreamt of things that were yet to come. 

 

For the past several weeks Bella had been sleeping poorly. She kept dreaming of two men who desperately needed her help. In her dreams she cold feel there pain. It literally cried out to her across the miles. 

 

When they had arrived Bella had been sleeping and this dream was by far one of the worst. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She moaned and cried out. Tears streamed down her lovely face. She was in a deep sleep and only concentrated on the images before her. When she woke up she was panting and wiping at her face. She knew exactly where she was needed. 

 

Bella rushed around the wagon selecting a few things she might need and put them in a small bag fastened to her waist. She threw on her maroon shawl and rushed off into the night. 

 

Justin took his time climbing the stairs to Ethan’s apartment. For the past several weeks Ethan had been getting more violent. Justin was having a hard time making sure no one saw all the bruises especially at work. Every day was like walking on egg shells waiting for Ethan to explode. Sometimes it was just the little things that set him off. Now it didn’t seem to matter what Justin did it always ended the same way, him bleeding on the floor. 

 

When Justin walked into the rat infested apartment the tension in the room was unbearable. Ethan glared at him from the corner of the room. Justin felt dread rush through his body. 

 

“You didn’t get groceries like I asked you to. The fridge is bare and it’s your fucking fault. I let you live here with me rent free, you can at least do your fair share around here. I have to practice. I don’t have time to do the shopping too.” 

 

“Sorry I forgot” Justin stammered. 

 

Ethan stormed across the room and grabbed Justin’s face roughly. “Sorry doesn’t feed us.” Justin’s blue eyes were wide with fear. Ethan pushed up the sleeves of his sweater. “I don’t know how Kinney put up with your crap all the time.” 

 

Ethan punched Justin in the face. He stumbled back and his foot caught on something and he fell to the floor with a painful thud. Justin tried scooting away but he wasn’t fast enough. Ethan kicked him in the ribs and the breath was knocked out of him. Ethan grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. Justin was unsteady in his arms. Justin knew he had to get out of there. He was getting the crap beat out of him. 

 

Instead of pulling away from Ethan he moved closer. He grabbed Ethan’s long black hair and pulled as hard as he could jerking his head back while bringing his knee sharply up. Ethan fell to his knees and cupped his crotch while Justin dashed for the door. Ethan was screaming curses at him but by then he was to far away to hear. 

 

When Justin made it out of Ethan’s building he stumbled into someone’s arms. He was so disoriented and the arms felt so comforting and safe he let himself be held. When he looked to see who was holding him he was surprised to see a girl in a brightly colored dress. 

 

“Come with me, we have to get you out of here. I’ll take you someplace safe.” Justin felt himself wrapped up in her shawl and led away from Ethan’s abuse. After a block he had to lean heavily on her. When he fell he had sprained his ankle. 

 

“I’m Bella.” 

 

“Justin Taylor.” 

 

She smiled “I know.” He frowned at that trying to figure her out. She tried to put him at ease. “You’re going to be fine. Every thing will be made right again, you’ll see. This wasn’t supposed to happen you know.” 

 

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?” “You and Ethan were not suppose to be together, some how you lost your way.” 

 

“How do you know all this?” 

 

Mischief flashed in her eyes. “It’s a mystery.” 

 

Justin let himself be led back to the gypsy camp. She led him to a beautifully painted wagon. It was a deep rich blue with a moon and tiny white stars all over it. Bella tended to his wounds. Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes had a far away look to them. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked with concern. 

 

“I want you to stay here and rest you need your sleep. I have to go now! I’m needed” As Justin’s head met the pillow Bella was already running out the door skirts whirling around her ankles. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It had been one month since Justin had left him and he was tired of this crap. He fucking hated self pity, it made his dick soft and nothing was worse than that. He had a legend to uphold. So he got dressed and headed to Babylon where he hoped to get high and have his dick sucked a couple hundred times. 

 

When he entered Babylon the blaring of the techno music made him feel instantly better. He by passed Emmett and Ted, he just didn’t feel like being his witty sarcastic self. He made a stop to get some more E from his disco pharmacologist, and then he hit the dance floor. Brian popped the white pill in his mouth and gyrated with the rest of the half naked crowd. It wasn’t long before two men were grinding up against him. He threw his head back and gave them free reign over his body. 

 

After a while the noise of the club and the flashing lights were doing a number on his head and stomach. He knew what was wrong. Yet again he took some bad E but this time he felt it was even worse than usual. Why did he do this to himself? Every time, it never failed. Some trick was grabbing his ass and he growled out a “fuck off.” 

 

The night got unbelievably worse when he heard the song begin to play. “Let’s Hear It for The Boy” Man did that song bring back memories. Justin wanted to dance with him so badly that he got in over his head by stealing his two tricks away from him. Of course that just turned him on even more. In that moment he was so happy and content with his boy in his arms. He remembered lifting him up in the air like he was the best prize ever and slowly dragging him across his body. They both had a raging hard on so they left for the loft after that dance and fucked like rabbits all night long. 

 

Brian couldn’t take the assault of memories that tortured his mind so he left. That night he wasn’t so lucky getting a close parking spot so he had quite a hike to where he had left his jeep. Brian really wasn’t paying attention when he started to cross the street. 

 

Bella was racing through the streets, she hoped she would not be to late or all would be lost. Then she saw him up ahead crossing the street, grief etched on his face. He didn’t see the bus coming. Bella made a mad dash for him and grabbed the back of his leather jacket. She spun him around toward the curb. They lost there balance and fell to the sidewalk. As the bus went by they could feel the wind of its passing. Scared and relieved Bella held Brian in her arms. 

 

Brian looked into eyes so much like his own. A girl had saved him. By the way she was dressed she looked to be one of those gypsy street performers. They got up off the cold cement. “You should have just let me get hit, maybe I’d be better off.” 

 

“Brian this must stop you can’t go on like this.” He tilted his head to the side. “How did you know my name?” “I know a lot of things. There isn’t much time but I’ll tell you what you need to know. It wasn’t supposed to work out this way. You and Justin were supposed to be together. You were meant to be to be together, it’s your destiny and destiny will not be trifled with.” 

 

Brian was confused and pissed. “Did Justin send you?” “No, higher powers sent me. Are you willing to sacrifice one trick after another? Look into your heart and tell me you’re willing to make the change. Do you love him?” “I don’t believe in love.” “Brian how did you get so cold?” he huffed a laugh, “Easy, years of practice.” “Don’t trade a treasure for an empty box. Justin is very precious. You won’t get another chance such as this. I can send you back to the point in time where things started going wrong, but you alone must change the out come. If you don’t learn from your mistakes you’ll just be repeating what already happened. You could have Justin but you have to make it work this time. You have to treat him how he wants to be treated, how he deserves to be treated. Can you do that?” 

 

“Look I think your nuts I can’t change the past.” Bella was getting frustrated. “For argument’s sake if you could would you?” Brian sighed “Justin is with Ethan. He’s better off with someone his own age. I’m just damaged goods.” Bella shook her head. “Let me tell you about Ethan. Over the past month Ethan has been hurting Justin, hitting him and abusing him.” Brian grabbed her by the upper arms “What! Why didn’t Justin come to me for help? I’ll kill that little banjo player.” 

 

Bella put a hand to his chest. “Ethan will be dealt with and Justin is now safe from harm. What will it be Brain a life of love and happiness with Justin or miserable for the rest of your life? Just remember whatever you choose effects Justin to.” “I miss Justin; I want to be with him.” Bella smiled “Then so you shall.” 

 

She pulled out an old book from a deep pocket in her skirt and recited an old spell passed down by her people through out the ages. She reached into her bag and threw an herb mixture into the wind. Next Bella took off one of her rings that was swirled with rainbow colours and placed it on Brian’s pinky finger. “It is done.” 

 

Brian looked around skeptically. “Yeah right you gypsy types sure know how to put on a show.” She let that remark slide. “Go home to the loft and all will be made clear. Just try to remember you’re supposed to make the wrong things right, or this will be all for naught. This is your only chance.” She grabbed him by the collar and looked deep into his eyes. “So don’t fuck it up.” 

 

Bella figured she’d have to sink to his level of thinking to get his attention. She watched him from afar while he found his jeep and drove off. She did all she could possibly do for him. He was on his own now. God help the poor bastard if he didn’t get it right this time.


	2. Make the Wrong Things Right

When Brian got to the loft he didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. When he pulled back the loft door the first thing he saw was papers every where, taking up every available surface possible. It was the Rage comic. He remembered the night, the little gypsy really did it or else someone was fucking with his mind. Brian really didn’t want to go into the bedroom cuz he knew exactly what he’d find. 

 

He peaked in the bedroom, yep there they were, his little boy sleeping peacefully and Michael with his damn hand on his ass. He felt the slow burn of anger and jealousy. This time he wouldn’t do anything rash. It was so stupid of him to piss on Justin’s work. How could he have done that to him? After the bashing he worked so hard with Justin to get his hand back to normal. 

 

He went up the stairs silently. He removed Mikey’s offending hand and gently picked up his sleeping boy. He carried him out to the living room. Brian sat on the couch and cuddled Justin close to him. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Justin with it. Justin looked so innocent when he slept. Brian sat there most of the night just watching him sleep. He rubbed Justin’s back and every once in a while he’d kiss his forehead. He didn’t know how he was not going to screw this up again but he knew he couldn’t bare not having Justin in his arms. 

 

When Brian woke up he stifled a groan. Having slept sitting up with Justin half laying on him his back was stiff, not to mention other parts. He looked down at his sleeping boy and smiled. He’d give him something nice to wake up to. He snaked one hand under the blanket and found Justin’s morning hard on. He began to stroke Justin’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. Justin smiled and moaned in his sleep. Brian brought his lips close to Justin’s ear and murmured “morning Sunshine.” 

 

He was greeted with the most amazing bright blue eyes. Justin blinked and looked around confused. “What am I doing on the couch?” “ 

 

Wasn’t one of the rules no guys in our bed? I wasn’t thrilled to find you and Mikey asleep in our bed.” 

 

“Brian we fell asleep it’s not like we fucked or anything.” 

 

“I know but he had his hand on your ass and it’s all I could do not to kill my best friend.” Brian kissed him. “I don’t like to share my toys.” 

 

Justin smiled “you were jealous oh you were so jealous!” 

 

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and rolled his eyes. He held his fingers an inch apart. Justin sat up and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and kissed him deeply. Justin noticed the new ring on Brian’s pinky finger. He took his hand. “Hey where did you get this?” 

 

Brian looked at the ring. It sparkled in the morning light. “A friend gave it to me.” Justin looked at him suspiciously. He smiled “now who’s jealous? A girl gave it to me.” 

 

They heard stirring noises from the bedroom and pulled apart. Brian moved Justin off of him and stood up stretching his long lean body. “Why don’t you get the shower ready while I kick Mikey’s ass to the curb.” With youthful exuberance he bounded off to the bathroom. 

 

Brian leaned against the frame of the partitions with his arms crossed as Michael woke up. “Hey Brian when did you get home?” 

 

“I was home by 3 like a good little boy. Let’s get something straight here. I don’t care if you and Justin work on the comic together. I think it’s good for him. The late hours have got to stop. He’s working to hard, he comes home and he’s exhausted. One more thing if I ever catch you in my bed with Justin again I will rip you a completely new asshole.” 

 

Michael whined “geez Brian nothing happened.” 

 

Brian heard the shower turn on and he was very horny. “Time to go Mikey I’ve got things to do and people to fuck.” Brian rushed Michael out of the loft, then undressed as fast as he could. 

 

Justin turned around as Brian entered the shower. With out a word Brian picked up the gel soap and bathed his baby’s silky smooth skin. Brian leaned in and kissed him. He ran the soap down Justin’s chest. He took on of Justin’s rosy nipples between his fingers caressing it, rubbing it and then gave it a tug eliciting a moan from Justin that made him arch forward, their hard on brushing together. Brian worked the soap lower trailing it over his abdomen and thighs; keeping just out of reach the one spot Justin wanted him the most. 

 

The warm water beaded on there skin and ran down there bodies in rivulets. Brian ran his hands down Justin’s body washing the soap away. He backed Justin up against the glass and knelt before him, the water beating against his back. Justin looked down at him with lust filled eyes. 

 

Brian leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Justin’s dripping dick. He dragged his tongue slowly over the slit several times. He smirked when he saw Justin’s mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. Brian laved Justin’s cock his tongue twirled about his shaft deliciously eliciting moans from Justin. 

 

His red lips closed around the head of Justin’s cock. He started out sucking gently but quickly sped up. He started to suck him hard, drawing him deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mouth. Brian could feel the tip of Justin’s dick nudging the back of his throat. Brian growled low in his throat and the vibrations made Justin’s body tremble. All to soon he couldn’t hold back. With a cry on his lips he came down Brian’s throat. Brian swallowed his creamy cum. Then he pulled Justin into a deep kiss. He murmured in Justin’s ear “breakfast of champions.” 

 

Justin eagerly knelt between Brain’s legs and attacked his cock with eagerness. Brian leaned back against the shower wall and gave himself up to the sensual pleasure. He ran his hands through the bright blonde locks. Justin gave first rate blow jobs. Before he totally lost it he stopped Justin before he came. He wanted to be buried deep inside Justin’s tight ass now! 

 

While kissing and licking Justin’s neck he rubbed his erection against Justin’s crack. Justin clenched his muscles trying to trap the slippery shaft between his cheeks to no avail. Brian lubed his fingers and eased one inside Justin’s tight hole. He gasped and sighed as Brian worked his finger in and out of his rectum. Brian rolled a condom over his cock and entered his lover inch by inch till he was totally impaled. Justin’s head lolled back against his shoulder. He felt like a thousand bolts of electricity were racing through his body. Brian rested on hand on his hip to steady himself the other he let roam over Justin’s body. He started out with long even strokes, his hand stroking Justin’s chest in rhythm to that of his dick. Every so often he’d rotate his hips pushing deeper, changing directions, exploring every inch of his sweet hole. 

 

His hand traveled down till he grasped Justin’s cock and started jacking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. He started to thrust faster. Justin cried out each time he felt Brian’s cock bump against his prostrate. Justin threw back his head and moaned loudly. A warm gush of cum wet Brian’s fingers joining the pre cum that was already there. Justin’s cum struck the glass shower doors which pushed Brian over the edge. He thrust one more time and let loose with a roar. 

 

Brian pulled out and stripped off the used condom. He turned Justin around in his arms and they stood there under the shower holding each other. 

 

When they got out of the shower they toweled off and dressed for the day. Justin made his way into the kitchen. “Do you want me to make breakfast?” 

 

“No, I thought we’d go out for breakfast.” 

 

“To the diner?” 

 

Brian made a face “God no! I was thinking something a little bit more edible.” 

 

They ended up at a casual restaurant, not to fancy and definitely not a dive. Justin’s plat was loaded with eggs and bacon, toast and a side of fruit. Brian just had a small plate of eggs and some toast, which he ended up just picking at anyway. Justin teased him “you know you don’t have to keep your figure up for me. I’ll still like you if you gained a few pounds.” 

 

“Is that so Sunshine, if I gained anymore weight I’d flatten you while I’m fucking you so just keep that in mind.” 

 

Justin gave him his Sunshine smile. “At least I’d die with a smile on my face.” 

 

Brian’s face grew serious “I’m really glad that you’re doing the comic with Mikey. I’m happy that you two have finally found some common ground without any blood shed. If you want me to when you get it done I’ll help you market it.” 

 

Justin felt all tingly inside. “Really, ok that sound like a great idea.” 

 

Brian leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his boy’s mouth oblivious to on lookers. Justin smiled at Brian’s sweetness. “Boy you’re sure in a good mood today.” 

 

Brian sat back in his chair. “What can I say you bring out the best in me?” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian, Justin and Ted were doing Tequila shots at the bar of Babylon. Justin was babbling about what an amazing coincidence that he and Ben had the same birthday. He heard Ted ask him what he had planed for Justin’s birthday. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I don’t do birthdays; the only thing worth celebrating is achievement.” He forced himself to look over at Justin and just for a moment he saw the hurt on the boys face. Then Justin was agreeing with him. Brian had to turn things around and fast. 

 

Brian grabbed Justin by his belt loops and started dragging him toward the dance floor. “Come on let’s dance.” Brian led Justin out to the middle of the floor. He put his arms around the teenager’s neck and leaned in close. “I didn’t mean it.” 

 

“What?” Justin asked confused. 

 

Brian sighed “look I don’t believe in birthdays for myself but we are definitely going to celebrate yours.” Brian leers at him. His tongue peeps between his lips. “So what do you want for your birthday?” 

 

Justin laughed and ground his hips against Brian’s “surprise me.” 

 

Brian remembered his so called surprise, the hustler and how well that went over. ”Trust me you wont like my surprises.” 

 

He looked up at Brian with little boy eyes. “I just want to be with you. We can spend the day together.” Justin breathed in his ear. “If you’re lucky we don’t even have to get out of bed.” Brian held his boy close and they gyrated to the pumping music. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian was immensely enjoying one of his guilty pleasures, watching Justin sleep. Brian loved how his lips were slightly parted. He snuggled closer to him breathing in Justin’s warm teenager sent. 

 

There was a soft rapping on his door. He eased himself away hoping he wouldn’t wake Justin up just yet. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants that rode low on his hips and padded over to the door. He eased the door back slowly so it wouldn’t grind and make a lot of noise. Brian had arranged to have Debbie make Justin a special breakfast and bring it by the loft. 

 

Brian couldn’t cook to save his life. That’s one way he kept his slim good looks. He wanted Justin to not have to cook today. He was always cooking meals for Brian. This morning he wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Even if he didn’t make it himself he hoped the thought counted for something. 

 

Debbie silently handed over the breakfast platter. Brian smiled “thanks for doing this Deb.” “You know I’d do anything for my boys. Now you give Sunshine the best birthday ever.” 

 

He nodded “I’ll try.”

 

Brian set the plate down on the kitchen counter while he started to make coffee. He got in the cupboard and got down the syrup. On his way back to the bedroom he grabbed up the plate. He couldn’t believe with the smell of food in the air that Justin hadn’t wakened up already. He set the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

He took off his sweat pants and prepared to wake Justin up Kinney style. He stood at the foot of the bed and picked up the duvet. He slithered underneath, crawling up Justin’s body. He barely touched him only lightly skimming his warm body. Under the blankets Brian gave Justin’s cock a long slow lick. He felt Justin moan and shift in his sleep. Brian gave him another lick for luck. 

 

He felt the covers flop back and Justin stared at him, he smiled “Happy Birthday Sunshine.” He planted little kisses along his abdomen, chest, along his collar bone and then planted a sweet kiss on his lips. 

 

Justin let out a breathy sigh. “This is nice.” 

 

Justin’s nose twitched and he looked over to the nightstand. “Mmm waffles, where did the food come from?” 

 

“The breakfast fairy, did you know she delivers?” Justin rolled his eyes and grabbed up the plate. He drizzled syrup on them and began to eat. He set aside the big strawberries on top for later consumption. “I suppose you’re not going to have any with me?” 

 

Brian was sitting on the bed next to him watching him eat. “I’ll settle for some low calorie waffle kisses.” He put his hand on Justin’s neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. He licked the sticky sweet syrup off Justin’s lips. 

 

Brian allowed him to feed him a few pieces of waffle to satisfy the boy. Brian got up to pour the coffee then joined Justin in bed. They ate and drank in comfortable silence. 

 

When Justin had finished he smiled his little boy smile, “now for desert.” He pushed Brian back on the bed and straddled his hips. They kissed until air became an issue. Justin nipped at Brian’s collar bone then made his way down to his left nipple. He flicked the tip with his tongue. He laved his tongue around the nipple making it shiny and wet before he drew the bud into his hot mouth making Brian gasp. While Justin was working the nipple with his mouth he ground his hip against Brian’s rubbing their two hard on’s together. 

 

Justin pulled away to grab one of the strawberries. He bit into it; Brian was watching his every move. Brian’s cock was dripping pre cum, Justin took the strawberry and caught the pearly cum with the strawberry coating his dick with berry juice. He fed it to Brian letting him taste his own juices. He whispered into his ear “strawberries and cream.” 

 

Still straddling Brian he switched directions. Justin bent over and started to lick the berry juice off the cap of Brian’s cock. Brian moaned at the delicious sight. Justin’s rosebud hole was exposed. While Justin sucked his cock he’d eat out his hole till he was begging. Justin shuddered when he felt Brian’s tongue in his ass. Brian was an expert when it came to rimming. He knew just how to curl and twist his tongue that drove him crazy. His cock was so hard now he wanted to burst but he held back, he wanted this to last. When Brian stabbed his hole with his tongue he let Brian’s dick slip free of his mouth, “Brian fuck me now!” 

 

Brian slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a condom and handed it to Justin. He quickly tore open the packet and rolled it on his lovers cock. Justin flopped back on the bed while Brian got on his knees. Justin’s legs were already resting on Brian’s shoulders in anticipation. Since he gave Justin a good rimming he didn’t bother with the lube. 

 

Brian rubbed his cock against Justin’s hole, teasing him with the promise of more to come. Justin gasped as Brian entered him. Then his lover began to probe the depths of his ass. Brian swiveled his hips causing Justin’s mouth to fall open in pleasure. He leaned in and captured Justin’s mouth caressing his tongue. Justin moaned into his mouth, grabbing the sheets in his fists. Brian picked up the pace, with every thrust he found himself inching deeper making Justin writhe and moan. He grabbed Justin’s cock and started to jack him off in time to his thrusts. Brian hit Justin’s prostrate over and over causing Justin to scream his name. He dragged his thumb over the tip of his dick and soon Justin was cuming. Brian continued jacking him off till his hand was soaked and he was empty. Justin’s tremors touched off Brian’s own orgasm. He threw back his head and filled the condom with a deep moan. Pulling out he rolled off Justin so he wouldn’t crush him. He pulled Justin into his arms and they fell back asleep all wet and sticky.

 

It was early afternoon when they woke up showered and dressed. Justin’s skin was rosy from the shower. Brian had on his tight black jeans and a white wife beater. He padded over to the stereo and put on some soft music. Walking over to Justin he held out his hand “dance with me.” Justin slipped into his arms and they began to sway to the music. Brian couldn’t help staring into his boy’s blue eyes. “How am I doing on your birthday so far?” 

 

Justin smiled up at Brian. “This is nice I wish it could always be this nice.” 

 

Brian pulled him closer nuzzling his neck he whispered “I’m trying, you just have to be patient with me. I’m going to make the effort to be a better boyfriend to you.” 

 

“Brian you don’t have to change. I like you just as you are.” 

 

Brian sighed “Justin admit it there’s things about me that you want to change. You want romance and flowers; just know that I’m trying.” 

 

Brian twirled Justin around the loft then dipped him low. When he brought him up he planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Brian murmured against his soft skin “why don’t you go change the CD.” 

 

Justin went over to the stereo but he stopped when he saw the black velvet box sitting atop the stereo. He picked up the box. It had a small silver ribbon wrapped around it. He brought it back to Brian smiling shyly. “What’s this?” 

 

Brian shrugged innocently. “Why don’t you open it and find out.” He kept his cool but on the inside Brian’s whole system was on over load. 

 

Justin slowly pulled off the silver ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. Brian took it out of the box and held it up for his inspection. On a leather cord was a glass tube filled with blue oil. The blue matched Justin’s eyes perfectly like Brian had hoped. Justin looked harder at what was floating inside. 

 

“It’s our names written on rice. Our names will be together forever floating around in this little vile. Do you like it?” Brian looked at him nervously. 

 

Justin sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I love it. You know you really should dust more cuz my allergies are acting up again.” 

 

Brian smirked tongue in cheek. He lovingly placed the necklace on Justin. He gently tugged on the leather cord till Justin was kissing him. Brian whispered “you look hot in leather.” 

 

They began to dance again moving gracefully to the music. Justin smiling his bright smile said “I want to dip you this time.” Brian looked at him like he were crazy. “I’m to tall, I’ll end up on my ass and then it’s definitely no sex for you.” “I won’t drop you, trust me and if I do you can always take me with you.” 

 

Brian could never deny his boys anything so he gave in. He wasn’t worried about falling. He trusted Justin and that’s what scared him. Justin slowly dipped him. He didn’t go nearly as low as how he would dip Justin. Before he knew it he was being brought back up again. Then the munchers were charging through his loft door. If Justin hadn’t had a tight hold on him he probably would have ended up on his ass just then. He cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door. 

 

The women surrounded Justin hugging and kissing him. “Happy Birthday sweetheart, you better hurry and change” Lindsay said. 

 

Justin was moving toward the bedroom when Brian grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him in place. He looked to Lindsay. “Where are you going to take him?” 

 

“To a concert recital, we know you don’t do birthdays so we made plans to take Justin with us.” 

 

“Yeah well plans change” he said coldly. 

 

Justin could tell Brian was upset. “Look Brian I’m sorry I forgot to tell you I had made plans to go with Lindz and Mel. I really didn’t think you’d care.” 

 

Brian felt like he’d been sucker punched. “Well I do…..care.” 

 

Brian knew he could not let Justin go to the concert. He remembered that this was the night he’d first meet Ethan and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. Lindsay tried to patch things up. “Brian you can come if you want.” 

 

“I can think of a hundred things I’d rather do and they include Justin. We have plans of our own, Justin just isn’t privy to them cuz it’s a surprise. You two have a fabulous time. Justin is staying with me.” To emphasize the fact he put his arm around Justin’s waist. 

 

Mel seethed ”You are a giant prick it’s Justin’s birthday why don’t you let him decide.” 

 

Justin looked at the floor he hated to be cornered. He didn’t like to break promises but it seemed real important to Brian that he stay with him. “Lindsay I’m sorry but I’m going to spend the day with Brian. That’s what I wanted to do anyway. He’s already given me the most amazing birthday.” 

 

“That’s ok sweetie, you spend the day with Bri.” 

 

Out in the hall Mel ranted. “I can’t believe that selfish bastard; I swear he did this on purpose.” “No, this is good. Brian’s actually celebrating Justin’s birthday. They're having fun so let’s leave them to it.” 

 

“Why do you defend him every single time?” 

 

Lindz shrugged “not many would.” 

 

In the loft Justin was eying Brian suspiciously. “Ok what was that all about?” 

 

“What?” Brian asked innocently. 

 

“How come you didn’t want me to go with them?” 

 

“We have plans.” 

 

“Really care to share?” 

 

Brian smiled boyishly. “I’ll do better than that I’ll show you.” 

 

Brian climbed the stairs to the bedroom. “Brian if it’s sex that could have waited.” Brian went over to the closet and pulled out two suit bags and held them up. “We're getting dressed up?” Justin guessed. 

 

“Yeah, I made an appointment at a picture studio. I thought we could have our picture taken together. You’ll notice I don’t have very many pictures in the loft. I’d like to have one of us.” Brian hurried on. “If you don’t want to I can cancel no big-“ Justin was kissing him, stopping the flow of words. 

 

Brian wanted to have a picture taken of them together, this was serious. This had to mean that Brian really did care for him. Justin decided to push his luck he had to know. “So does this officially make us boyfriends?” 

 

“Yes, and we're in a relationship. There, I admit it satisfied?” 

 

Justin’s smile lit up the room “completely.” 

 

Brian handed one of the suit bags to Justin. “This one’s yours. I had it tailored too.” 

 

Justin frowned “but how do you know my exact size?” 

 

Brian gave him that look. “I know every inch of your body intimately. I know your size by feel alone.” He smirked “when I was giving your measurements to the tailor I swear he go a hard on. Then again I was probably just turning him on.” Justin rolled his eyes and pulled the zipper on the bag and gasped. 

 

“Brian it’s” he was at a loss for words as he pulled out the charcoal grey Armani with a royal blue shirt. There was a silk blue tie that matched the shirt. 

 

Brian came up behind him and put his arms around his shoulders. “I think you’ll look hot in it.” 

 

They both changed into their suits. Brian wore Justin’s favorite, the black Armani with the red shirt. He knew that red shirt made Justin horny. “Brian will you tie my tie for me?” 

 

As Brian moved in to tie it for him he asked “who use to tie all your school ties?” 

 

“I did but I like it when you tie my tie.” When they were both dressed they walked over to the mirror to have a look. 

 

“I think we look pretty hot” Brian stated. 

 

They held hands as they walked down to the jeep. Brian held open the door for Justin and fastened his seat belt for him. He gave him a quick kiss before going around to the driver’s side. He knew that Justin didn’t need help any more with his seat belt but he liked doing special little things for him. When Justin realized that he stopped protesting and enjoyed the attention. 

 

Justin had a great time at the photographer’s studio. He had a naturally bright smile and he loved being with Brian. Brian on the other hand rarely smiled but Justin knew how to get Brain to really smile. Every time the photographer would call out say cheese or something like that Justin would improvise and call out something Brian would like. “Threesome and Butt plug” did the trick. Brian leaned down and nipped at his ear “brat.” 

 

After they had the pictures done Brian took Justin to a fancy Italian restaurant. They had pasta and drank wine. “Brian aren’t we going to be late for Ben’s party?” 

 

“We’re skipping it.” 

 

Justin looked surprised “What! Why?” 

 

“Trust me on this there won’t be a party. Ben will come home in a snit, throw everyone out and Mikey’ll be hurt and whining. The mere thought of having to listen to him whining about what he did wrong or why he even bothers would make my dick soft and we wouldn’t want that now would we?” 

 

Justin looked at him weird. “Did you become psychic all of a sudden? How could you possibly know all that?” 

 

“Fourteen years of friendship things get predictable.” 

 

When they got back to the loft the first thing Brian did was lock the door and unplug his phone so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Brian had promised Justin a special treat when they got home. They hurriedly undressed. When they were both naked Brian got out a tube of lavender icing and handed it over to Justin. “Use your imagination.” Brian’s lust filled eyes met Justin’s. “When your done licking, see if you can find a nice tight place to put this.” He grabbed Justin’s crotch and squeezed gently but firmly. Then he walked to the bedroom and lay down on the bed on his stomach raising his hips a little. Justin’s mouth fell open. “Get a move on Sunshine my ass is getting lonely over here.” Justin scampered off to the bedroom eager for the festivities to begin. Vision’s of Brian’s ass covered in lavender icing dancing in his head.


	3. Make the Wrong Things Right

Outside Babylon Brian was in a horny/ playful mood. He wrapped his arms around Justin and breathed into his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you; I’m gonna fuck you all night long.” They kissed each other with pent up desire. 

 

Justin smiled “don’t you ever get enough?” 

 

Brian rubbed his body up against him. “There’s never enough of a good thing.” 

 

Justin turned serious. “I was thinking we could go away together for the weekend, to Vermont. We could stay at a cozy little Inn with a fire place.” 

 

Brian remembered the last time this same conversation took place he teased him before he accepted. This time around he’d just play it honest. “I would like very much to go away with you but how about a week instead of a weekend?” 

 

Justin’s eye’s lit up. “Are you serious?” Brian held him close. “Yes, I want to be with you. Look something might come up at work but we are definitely going to Vermont ok.” 

 

“This is going to be great!” Justin beamed. 

 

Tangled up in each other, they leaned against the jeep kissing and grinding up against each other. As Brian pulled away he said “do you think we can make it home or am I going to have to get in the back of the jeep?” 

 

Justin cupped his crotch. “I don’t know, I think it’ll be a close call.” 

 

They really did try to make it home but Brian did have to pull the jeep over to relieve some of the tension. When he was with Justin he felt so young, so alive. Life was worth living and everything made sense. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The next few days were hell but since he already lived them once he knew what to expect. What was expected of him and how to act. He met with his boss Ryder and it came as no surprise that he wasn’t up for promotion. Ryder had stabbed him in the back by selling the company to Gardner Vance. 

 

Brian suffered through the meeting with Vance. This time around he wasn’t too worried. He knew what he had to do to save his job. He didn’t tip his hand to Vance though. He’d let it be a surprise when he landed the Brown Athletics account. Brian remembered how the first meeting went. How absolutely helpless he felt when all his hard work and awards didn’t seem to be enough to save his job. He remembered walking out of the meeting, past his assistant who thought for sure he’d just made partner. He just breezed past went to the men’s room and threw up what little he had for breakfast. 

 

He had a quick meeting with Cynthia. He told her his plan. Vance always wanted Brown Athletics but never got the account, but he would. He had her make all the arrangements. He told her it didn’t matter that Mr. Brown didn’t accept unsolicited pitches. The Kinney charm would do the trick. 

 

When Brian came home to the loft he knew he had to tread lightly. Justin was expecting to go to Vermont but he had to go to Chicago. This time he’d just take time to explain, he’d only be gone a day. Then they could be together. 

 

Brian pulled out a suitcase and started packing. Justin assumed he was packing for Vermont not business. Brian sat on the bed and pulled Justin on to his lap. ”I have to go to Chicago on business.” 

 

Justin’s eye’s closed with disappointment “oh.”

 

Brian held him close and looked into his blue orbs, his gaze never wavering. “Ryder sold the company. My new boss fired everyone and I have to prove that I’m worthy to stay. I’ll only be gone a day. I promise and you know I never break my promises. We’ll go to Vermont when I get back. Don’t go with out me.” 

 

Justin frowned “why would I do that?” 

 

Brian sighed “encase you get tired of waiting for me.” 

 

Justin snuggled into him. “Never, I’d wait for you forever.” 

 

Brian kissed his forehead “glad to hear it.” 

 

Justin asked “are you worried you’ll loose your job?” 

 

Brian looked down at the hard wood floor and sighed. “At first yeah I was terrified but I know what I have to do. I have to go to Chicago and get that account.” 

 

Justin nodded “I understand.” 

 

Brian looked at him seriously. “Do you really?” 

 

“Yes, your job is very important to you.” 

 

Brian kissed him softly on the lips, “You’re important to me to.” 

 

Justin smiled his Sunshine smile. “Good to know, now get finished packing you got a plane to catch.” 

 

When Brian was all packed and ready he kissed Justin several times and got Justin’s solemn promise that he would be there waiting for him when he got home. 

 

Air port security was a bear. He had to practically strip to finally appease the metal detectors. Not that he would have minded being nude in an air port full of people, he was Brian Kinney for fuck’s sake. The stewardesses predictably flirted with him through the whole flight. The next time he flew he’d have Justin with him, then he’d give them a show they wouldn’t soon forget. He supposed the attention wasn’t so bad. It earned him little bottles of beam and other assorted liquor, which to an Irish man was all good. 

 

Since Brian had already previously “Worked” for the information he knew exactly where and when to find Mr. Brown for lunch. He had to admit fucking the assistant on the copy machine was kinda hot. He wondered how the copies had come out and if they had made there way through the office circuit. Brian shook his head, no more he promised himself he’d be true to Justin. At least he’d try. He knew there’d be slip up’s probably for both of them, it happened. He owed it to himself and to Justin to give it a shot. 

 

Even though Brian had already been through the impromptu meeting he was still nervous when he met Mr. Brown. He kept his cool and worked his magic and enjoyed his steak. Everything had gone as planed. He landed the Brown account and he finally made partner. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian stood outside his loft door with his suitcase slung over a shoulder and a bottle of champagne in his hand. Justin had promised he’d be here and he would be. He unlocked the heavy door and stepped inside. He called out to Justin. “Hey Sunshine come congratulate me, your partner just made partner!” He looked around the loft. Fear gripped his heart. He didn’t see or hear Justin. He set down his suitcase and put the champagne on the counter. 

 

Then he let out a little sigh of relief when he saw Justin coming out of the bathroom, a red towel around his waist. His skin glistened from his shower. Justin happily threw himself into Brian’s arms. Brian was tackled by a wet teenager and he loved every minute of it. 

 

Justin was rubbing up against him like a happy horny little puppy. “Did you just say I was your partner?” 

 

Brian chuckled “always thinking of your self, yes I did. I also made partner.” 

 

Justin kissed him deeply. “Oh Brian I’m so proud of you. You work so hard and I know how badly you wanted this.” Justin backed away. “Oh shit! I got your suit all wet, I’m sorry.” 

 

Brian pulled him closer. “I don’t mind, I like you all wet and slippery.” Brian’s hand crept under Justin’s towel cupping his balls. He began to massage them with his hand. Justin arched his back with a moan. Justin found Brian’s zipper and freed his hard dick. Justin’s towel fell to the floor. He kicked it out of the way as he sank to his knees taking Brian’s cock into his mouth. He worshiped it and licked it from tip to base. He let it fill his mouth and throat. 

 

Brian was hanging on to the counter for balance. This was a great welcome home present. One of Justin’s blow jobs was like a religious experience. His tongue could do delicious things to him. At the moment Justin was teasing his slit, lapping at it. He made him ache. Then Justin slid his mouth down Brian’s pole. Brian came down Justin’s throat with a cry of ecstasy. Justin got to his feet licking his lips like a cat who just had a saucer of cream. 

 

Justin got out two glasses and poured the champagne. Brian held his up “to us.” 

 

Justin was stunned for a moment then smiled “to us.” They clinked glasses and drank. 

 

Justin threw on a pair of sweat pants while Brain changed out of his suit and got into some worn jeans. They sat on the couch cuddling. Tomorrow they would be in Vermont. “I got some bad news baby Vance won’t let me take off a week although I damn well deserve it. We’ll have the weekend which if you think about it is what you originally proposed.” 

 

“Brain I don’t care I just want some alone time with you. I’ll take what I can get.” 

 

“We’ll take that vacation together. A nice long vacation anywhere you want. That fucking Vance has me proving my self over and over like I just graduated form business school. I never thought I’d say this but Ryder was better to work with.” 

 

“You’ll show him how great you are” Justin said confidently. 

 

Brian kissed his soft blonde locks, “thank you baby. On the bright side I don’t have to deal with those two screw up’s Bob and Brad. It still amazes me that they could get as far as they did. They were talent less morons.” 

 

“Not everyone can have your brilliance.” Justin smiled and nipped at his ear. 

 

Justin had their bags already packed so all there was left to do was wrestle under the sheets, Justin let Brian win. After there bed sport they slept in each others arms holding each other close. Two souls come together entwined by there love. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The flight to Vermont was uneventful, although Justin wouldn’t stop bothering him about trying out the mile high club. Brian found other ways to entertain his baby on the flight. 

 

Brian really did want to spend alone time with Justin. He never got to see him because there schedules conflicted. The only time they got to see each other for any extended length of time was the weekends. Then Brian always had an account to go over or some last minute paperwork to be done. Justin had wanted to stay at an Inn but Brian put a proposal on the table. A friend of a friend had a cabin in a nice secluded spot No people, woodsy, peace and quiet. Justin didn’t have to be convinced he was sold on the idea. 

 

The trip to the cabin was a quiet one because Justin fell asleep. The heater in the car was cranked up high to battle the chilly day. Justin could fall asleep any place that was warm. Throughout the drive Brian stole glances at his sleeping boy. He looked like a little angel curled up in his seat. 

 

Brian followed the snowy winding road up to the cabin. All in all it wasn’t a bad place. It looked more like a modern home than a cabin. The cabin was done in big bolder stone work. Brian parked the car then leaned over and gently kissed Justin awake. Brian was pleased when he saw that Justin seemed to like the cabin. Brian carried the bags while Justin unlocked the door for him. 

 

Everything had been prepared for there arrival. The heat and electricity was turned on and the fridge and pantry were well stocked. It was a good thing Justin was a good cook or they’d both starve out in the wilderness. 

 

Justin eagerly checked out the bedroom and came out chuckling. “Oh Brian how will you survive the weekend there’s only a full size bed in there.” 

 

Brian smirked “sounds nice and cozy.” Then he leered “it’ll be a tight fit but I’m sure we’ll manage, we always do.” Justin’s cheeks turned pink. ”You are so bad.” 

 

Justin tugged at Brian’s belt loops. “Come on let’s go exploring, I bet it’s really pretty out there.” 

 

“Only if you promise not to let me freeze my balls off.” 

 

Justin smiled and gave him a caress. “Your balls are safe with me.” 

 

They held hands as they walked through the snow. The air was fresh and crisp. They followed a little trail through the forest. Justin snuggled close to Brian for warmth. The pine trees were lightly dusted with snow. They stopped in a clearing and took in the panoramic view of nature at its best. Justin reached up and pulled Brian down to his level and softly kissed him building up the intensity slowly. When Justin pulled away for air he looked over Brian’s shoulder and gave a little gasp. Brian quickly turned. Justin whispered “look a deer!” 

 

The deer observed them from afar the beat a hasty retreat into the woods. Justin smiled “I’ve never seen a deer that close before, ok ever.” 

 

They started back to the cabin when Brian got playful. Justin was walking ahead of him so he bent down and covertly made a snowball, took aim and let it fly. It hit Justin on the back of the neck. Some of the cold chunks fell under the collar of his jacket. He yelped and turned around to see a big smile on Brian’s face. 

 

Justin picked the snow out of his collar smiling. “Ok you want to start a war you got one.” Justin bent down and made a snowball. Brian already had another made and as soon as Justin stood up it hit him in the chest. He flung his snowball but somehow Brian dodged it. 

 

They took turns pelting each other with snowballs. Brian seemed to be winning when Justin decided to spice things up a bit. He called a truce on the snowball war. He approached Brian and dropped to his knees before him. Justin unzipped Brian’s jeans and took out the prized piece. Brian flinched at the sudden cold, then gasped as Justin’s hot mouth sheathed his dick. The dual sensations of hot and cold were too much, moans escaped his red lips. Justin licked the underside of his cock paying particular attention to the sensitive spot just underneath the head. He felt Brian tremor. His mouth was filled with his creamy essence. He swallowed some and kept the rest in his mouth. He gently tucked Brian’s cock back in. When they kissed Justin passed him the remainder of his pearly cum to him. Justin whispered “how did you like that snowball?” 

 

Tongue in cheek he said “you win.” 

 

They were shivering when they got back to the cabin. Brian knelt down and started a fire in the fire place. Justin went into the kitchen to chop vegetables for soup. Brian came in and sat watching him. He liked to watch Justin cook. Sometimes he helped with simple tasks but for the most part he just watched. It relaxed them both. 

 

While the soup cooked they went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch. Justin sat between Brian’s long legs. He laid his head on his chest. Brian wrapped his arms around him holding him tight. 

 

Justin sighed “this is nice. I could get used to this.” 

 

“You turning into a country boy now?” 

 

“It’s just different from the city. Don’t you get tired of all the noise and the people?” Brian sighed “I suppose sometimes I do.” 

 

Justin turned serious “why don’t you celebrate holiday’s?” 

 

“I suppose I stopped celebrating because every time it was just one big let down after another. My parents fought all the time. It was worse around holidays and birthdays. My dear old Dad always said it wasn’t worth the big production. I just got tired of all there crap. I figured if I didn’t celebrate anything and didn’t expect anything then I wouldn’t get hurt and life would be more bearable.” 

 

Justin snuggled into his arms. “You must have been so lonely.” 

 

“I got by.” 

 

They sat down and had there soup. They talked about how Justin liked working on the comic book. Brian shared his hoped and fears for the new agency. Justin expressed an interest to maybe one day draw designs for add campaigns, which pleased Brian to no end. He knew Justin would be great in what ever he did. He was always so proud of him. 

 

After the table was cleared and the dishes done Justin sat on the floor with his sketch book. He wanted to sketch the cabin and the forest. He wanted lots of sketches to remember this wonderful moment. Seeing that Justin was content in his sketching, he watched him for a while. After a while he got out his book that he packed. He stretched out on the couch and read. When he finished a chapter he felt the familiar throb of his head when he read too much. Brian snuck a look over at Justin who was happily drawing away. He covertly slipped on his new wire rimed glasses and continued to read. 

 

Justin looked up from one of many sketches to see the most erotic thing ever, Brian reading a book with wire framed glasses. The rims shone silver in the fire light. He quickly flipped to a fresh page in his sketch book. He had to capture this moment at all costs. All though Brian was making him seriously horny. One of his sexual weaknesses was guys in wire framed glasses. Justin’s hand flew across the page. Drawing Brian came as second nature. He wondered when Brian had gotten glasses. Were they new or had he had them for years? Justin squirmed as his hard on pressed against his jeans begging for release. 

 

Justin got up and moved silently to the couch. He straddled Brian startling him. Embarrassed he quickly tried to remove the glasses; he didn’t want Justin to see them. Justin grabbed his hand. “Leave them on. God you’re making me horny.” He ground his hips against Brian’s. 

 

“You’re always horny.” 

 

Justin leaned in to kiss him. “Wire rim glasses have always made me hot. You look so sexy in them.”

 

Brian arched a brow. “If I would have known they’d make you this hot I would have worn them sooner.” “So there new then?” Brian nodded “yeah I started getting a lot of headaches. Looking at all those ads and files it’s a lot of eye strain.” 

 

Justin nibbled along Brian’s neck. “Take me to bed and fuck me!” Brian lifted Justin up off him and stood up and swung Justin over his shoulder carrying him to the bedroom. He faked tossing him on the bed but at the last minute he laid him down gently. Clothes were dropped where ever they landed. 

 

Brian took a jar out of his bag. It was strawberries and cream edible lotion. He planed to give Justin a rub down he wouldn’t soon forget. He ordered Justin to lay down on his stomach. He straddled the boy and dipped his fingers into the cream. The smell was heavenly. He started at Justin’s shoulders rubbing the muscles till they were nice and relaxed. He heard Justin sigh. 

 

Brian’s hands trailed down his back and cupped his young firm ass. He rubbed the lotion over his cheeks and between his crack, then he had Justin flip over. He spread the lotion over Justin’s smooth hairless chest. Brian tweaked his nipples making him squirm with delight. His hands roamed over his inner thighs. Justin thrust his hips into the air begging to be touched, sucked, anything. Brian began the task of licking every inch of his body. The strawberry flavor exploded in his mouth mingling with Justin’s own essence. It was the finest delicacy he’d ever had. He let his tongue roam over his back trailing lower and lower with each pass. He licked Justin’s crack, delving into the creamy cheeks. Brian began to rim Justin, curling and curving his tongue for the maximum pleasure. Justin was clutching the sheets in his fists writhing and moaning in pleasure. Brian’s tongue entered him and began fucking his hole. One last drag of his tongue sent him over the edge. Justin came, his thick creamy cum splattering his chest and the sheets. 

 

Justin was still panting when Brian grabbed his ankles and put them over his shoulders. Justin noticed that Brian had taken off his glasses at some point in the fun. “Brian I want you to fuck me with your glasses on.” Brian smirked he grabbed a condom form the night stand and snagged his glasses. He slipped on his glasses and the condom. “Anything to make my boy happy.” 

 

He filled Justin with his hot throbbing cock. When he was buried to the hilt he leaned in for a kiss. His thrusts were slow and even. He took a deep breath. The room smelled of fresh strawberries and sex. He’d never be able to look at another strawberry with out associating it with Justin’s hot little body. Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and began jacking him off. He was already hard again. Justin reached up and touched his face lovingly smiling his sunny smile. 

 

Brian picked up the pace thrusting deeper and staying there longer. He was barely pulling out. He just kept himself deeply embedded in Justin wanting to stay this way forever. To him this was home. Brian wanted to curl up in Justin’s warmth and stay with him for as long as possible. They both came at the same time which happened a lot. They were deeply connected to each other. 

 

Brian laid down in a heap next to Justin cradling him in his arms. He never thought he’d want to hold someone so much. He’d never been touched or held as much till he met Justin. All this time he didn’t know what he was missing. He knew he’d never do this with anyone else. 

 

The next morning they showered. They indulged in a high protein breakfast that they found nutritious and delicious. The day was cold and chilly so they dressed warmly in sweaters and jeans. 

 

Justin had found a sturdy wooden sled while exploring the cabin. Justin asked “I suppose you’re to cool to go sledding with me.” Brian came over and took his hand. 

 

“I haven’t been sledding in a very long time.” 

 

“When was the last time you went?” Brian searched his memory. “I was maybe eight or nine. I can’t remember where the place was but they had this huge hill. It was fun, cold as hell though.” 

 

They went outside and found a good sized hill on the property. Justin got on first while Brian got the sled going, them he jumped on back. He wrapped his long legs around Justin and held him in his arms. He smiled into Justin’s neck. He hoped after this vacation they could do fun stuff like this more often. If his friends could see him now they’d think he’d lost his mind or come to his senses depending on who you talked to. “You should take Gus sledding he’d love it. Pull him around on one of those baby sleds.” 

 

Brian held him close. “Yeah we could take him then I’d have both my babies with me.” 

 

Justin smiled “I’d like that.” 

 

They spent the afternoon building a snowman. When Justin wasn’t looking Brian built the snowman some anatomy. The snowman was well hung. When Justin noticed he burst out laughing. 

 

“Is that all you ever think about?” 

 

“I can’t help it something was missing” Brain joked. Justin slapped him on the ass. 

 

Brian tried to teach Justin the fine art of writing your name in the snow. Brian wrote his full name in perfect script. Justin lacked technique and only got as far as the T in Taylor. 

 

Before they had to fly back to glorious Pittsburgh Justin sketched some more of the cabin and Brian. Sitting on the floor cross legged Justin looked up from his sketch pad. “When we get back to Pittsburgh things will go back to the way they were won’t they?” 

 

Brian came over and sat next to him. “What do you mean?” 

 

“The clubbing and tricking, not having time to see each other.” 

 

Brian slipped his arm around his waist. “You’ll have school, I’ll have work. We’ll just have to figure out a schedule that works. As for the tricking I’ve cut back a lot. I just can’t get this little blonde twink out of my system, he’s all I crave.” 

 

Justin kissed him. “I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian came home weary from work. He had that stupid steak house campaign add. Thank God he already knew what it would be so he didn’t have to waist time thinking about it. He took off his suit coat and yanked off his tie. Justin was drawing on his computer. Brian came up behind him and put his arms around him. “Hi honey I’m home. How was your day?” 

 

Justin looked at him skeptically. “You really want to know?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Justin looked back at the computer screen. “I got a new assignment in art class. I’m kinda stuck. I don’t know where to begin.” 

 

Brian leered “when in doubt draw my cock. You’ve done hundreds of pictures of it.” Justin cracked a smile. 

 

“That old thing, nah I need something new.” 

 

Brian squeezed the back of his neck. “You hurt it’s feelings it won’t feel like playing.” 

 

Brian picked up a flyer on the desk. It was advertising the school’s art fair. “How come you didn’t tell me about this?” 

 

Justin shrugged ”I just figured you’d be to busy or to tired to want to go.” 

 

“Is your work going to be displayed?” Brian asked. 

 

“Yes” 

 

“Then I want to be there. I want to see my baby’s work. Justin I want to know that you come first. It doesn’t matter how busy I ‘am. I’ll always make time for you. I’ll always be there when you need me. Ok let me make a correction you and Gus come first. You’re the two most important people in my life.” 

 

Justin grabbed his face. “Are you high? How come you’re being so nice?” 

 

“Being an asshole all the time takes work. Would you prefer the old me?” 

 

“Change is good” Justin said quickly. 

 

Brian purred in Justin’s ear. “Speaking of change how about I fuck you against the support beam.” 

 

Justin cooed “ooh sounds kinky.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian kept his promise and went to the college art fair with Justin. They held hands and looked at all the paintings. Brian wanted to see Justin’s right off but Justin made him wait. Brian got to meet Justin’s art teacher. Justin led him over to his work of art. He looked over at Brian nervously. “Well here they are. What do you think?” 

 

Brian looked over each of them carefully. ”There really good I like them.” 

 

Justin smiled “I think you might be biased.” 

 

“I’m proud of you Justin. I don’t think I ever told you that but Iam. You could have given up when you couldn’t make your hand work. Just look at what you’ve accomplished.” 

 

Justin looked down. ”Yeah well I don’t think you would have let me give up.” 

 

Brian bent down and looked in Justin’s eyes. “I don’t loose sight of my investments.” Brian looked over and saw a familiar person approaching. Brian’s muscles tensed as the fucking fiddler came over. Brian ever so casually draped his arms around Justin silently claiming him as his. 

 

Ethan made his way over to Justin. “Hi I’m Ethan your stuff’s really good.” Justin smiled his Sunshine smile. “Thanks I’m Justin and the human sweater is Brian.” 

 

“I’m his boyfriend” Brian clarified. 

 

Ethan couldn’t hide his disappointment. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” 

 

He backed away and left. Justin looked at Brian. “Ok, could you be any more intimidating?” 

 

“He’s bad news Justin I don’t get to close to him.” 

 

“What did you fuck him or something?” 

 

“No but I’d just feel better if you kept far away form him.” 

 

“Ok sure.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Brian cut out of work early so he could beat Justin home and set up a surprise for him. His baby wanted flowers and romance, admittedly that wasn’t him but he was willing to try. It really was beyond him what was so romantic about a floor picnic. He remembered how Justin pleaded with him to stay and have one with him. Like the selfish prick he was he walked out and went to Babylon. 

 

If he was going to go through with this he was going to do it right. He laid down a dark blue crushed velvet cloth on the hard wood floor. Brian got the food platter out of the fridge along with water for him and Mountain Dew for Justin. He set out the spread and piled pillows all around to lay on. He lit the candles and put on some soft music. Then Brian changed into his new robe that would drive Justin wild. The robe was made of red silk. The collar was trimmed in black. Brian had also gotten Justin a robe similar to his only in a sky blue. 

 

Brian stretched out his long lanky body on the floor laying on the pillows. He let the robe hang seductively off his shoulder while the belt stayed securely tied. He didn’t have long to wait. The elevator signaled Justin’s approach. 

 

When Justin came in he kicked off his shoes and set his bag down by the kitchen counter. He looked around the big loft for Brian. When he spotted him stretched out on the floor like a big jungle cat his mouth fell open in surprise. Seeing him draped just so in a ruby red robe made him achingly hard. 

 

Justin made his way over to him. “Brian what is all this?” 

 

“I’m giving you what you want, romance. Now be a good little boy and go into the bedroom and change. There’s a strict dress code for this little floor paradise and your way to over dressed.” 

 

Justin scampered off to the bedroom to change into the robe he found on the bed. He loved the way the silk caressed his naked body. The front of his robe was tented out by his erection but there was nothing he could do about that but he was hoping Brian could. 

 

When Justin stretched out across from Brian he noticed the blue roses. He picked them up to smell them. The tips were covered in silver glitter. “When I saw them I thought of you. There beautiful and unique just like you. The blue matches your eyes and the silver glitter reminds me of when we dance at Babylon and get doused by the glitter.” Justin gave him his Sunshine smile. 

 

Brian presented his Mountain Dew to him like it was the finest of wines. Justin giggled and took the bottle twisting off the cap and taking a drink. He joked “Mmm this is a good year.” Justin looked down at the food. “I thought you didn’t eat this kind of stuff after seven.” 

 

Brian shrugged causing more of the robe to slide down his shoulder. “There’s always exceptions plus we’ll work it off later.”

 

They took turns feeding each other cheese and crackers and assorted fruit. They stopped every once in a while to share a kiss. Brian shifted his weight on the pillows. “Ok now you can ask me any thing about me and I’ll tell you. I know I’ve never been big on sharing but we’ve known each other for practically two years. The only rule is the questions can’t involve me and Mikey or Lindsay, just me got it?” Intrigued Justin nodded. There were so many things he would like to know about Brian now that he had the chance he didn’t know where to start. 

 

He looked at Brian’s shell bracelet. He was dieing to know the story behind that but he sensed it would be a long and perhaps painful story. So he decided against asking about that. He knew his family was horrible to him. “What was one of your happiest moments as a kid? You must have at least one good memory.” 

 

Brian thought for a while. “Ok, there was one. As you know my parents fought all the time. I got so sick of listening to there crap all the time. In the summers I’d visit my Grandmother on my Mom’s side. She loved me the best but she never told me. No one’s ever told me they loved me before except you. Any way she lived out in the country on a big farm. It was a place to go to when things got unbearable at home. There was this big old piano in the front room. We use to plunk around on it. Neither of us could play. There were lots of entertaining things to do around there. When it was really hot, she had this old clunky air conditioner. Every time she turned it on it’d get so cold that it would start spitting ice chunks into the room. It was like Christmas in July. I had some of the best times in that house. When I was in high school the farm house had to be sold. My Grandfather never paid the taxes on it and lost it.” 

 

“So what about you Sunshine? You must have tons of happy child hood stories.” 

 

Justin smiled, “one summer Daphne and I tried to build our own little club house. We weren’t very good at building things and it fell apart but it was fun.” 

 

Justin crawled over to Brian. “I’d love to talk and share all night. I’m glad that you trust me to open up to but I’m so hard right now I can’t think.” Justin leaned in and breathed into his ear. “Can you help me out with that?” Brian snuffed out the candles. He then stuck his hand in between the folds of Justin’s robe and grasped his hard on. He stood up still hanging on to his prize and led him to the bedroom. They made hot passionate love until the wee hours of the morning. When dawn broke the two lovers were asleep tangled in each others limbs. A smile of contentment curved each of there well kissed lips.


	4. Make the Wrong Things Right

Today was the day that Michael and Justin had been eagerly waiting for. Their comic book had arrived fresh from the printers. Justin watched in anticipation as Michael sliced open the box. They each took out a glossy book and flipped through it. They both had matching smiles on there faces. Justin beamed “This is so cool. I’ve never seen my work done in print before.” 

 

Michael held up the book. “You know how much this could be worth someday?” 

 

Brian entered the shop. He leaned down to kiss Justin before he picked up a book himself and started flipping through it. “You two ready to make big bucks?” 

 

“What if nobody likes it?” Michael asked. 

 

Justin looked up from his book. “Why wouldn’t they like it?” 

 

Brian shrugged “queers can be vicious.” He pulled out two party fliers and held them up, “but they can’t resist a good party.” 

 

Justin took one of the fliers. The party was to be held at Babylon nine ‘o clock tomorrow night to promote the sale of the new comic. Justin threw his arms around Brian. “This is so amazing, thank you.” 

 

Brian kissed him softly. “I believe in my investments and nothing but the best to present the comic.” 

 

Justin kissed him once more. “I have to get to class.” Justin gathered up his things. 

 

Brian called out to him as he neared the door. ”See you tonight?” 

 

Justin smiled “you bet stud, later.” “Later.” Brian smiled to himself maybe things could workout between them. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Justin was alone in the art studio trying to finish up one of his assignments. He was listening to an old ABBA song on his disk man. He hummed softly with the music. His hand flew over the canvas. He was so absorbed in his work. He almost didn’t notice when someone entered the room. Justin caught movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Ethan standing there looking out of place and nervous. He had his violin case with him. Justin pulled off the head phones. 

 

“Hi, Ethan right?” 

 

Ethan came further into the room. “Yeah you remember. I really liked your stuff at the art fair.” 

 

Justin nodded “thanks.” “I know you have a boyfriend and everything but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to get coffee sometime.” 

 

“I’m committed to Brian. He means everything to me, so sorry but I can’t.” 

 

Ethan sighed “well ya can’t blame me for trying. I’ll let you get back to work.” Ethan left and Justin slipped back into the groove of his music and art easily. 

 

When Justin got home Brian greeted him by pulling him into his arms. “I missed you.” 

 

Justin laughed “You saw me this morning.” 

 

“It was a long day.” Brian stuck his hand down the front of Justin’s jeans cupping his crotch and stroking his cock. 

 

“You’re hard” Brian whispered. 

 

Justin threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Could it be the reason for that is your hand is down my pants?” 

 

“Probably” Brian agreed. 

 

Brian touched his face gently looking into those sparkling blue eyes. He grabs him tightly and devours him in sweet kisses. They paw at each others clothes, the desire and need consuming them like a flash fire. They dropped to their knees to the hard wood floor. Brian bends Justin back till he’s lying on the floor. Writhing on the floor they pull off the other’s clothes. Justin’s hands slap the floor wanting more, needing more. Brian’s body covered his. They kiss and grope till there both panting. 

 

Brian rolls Justin over and brings him up so he’s kneeling bent over on the floor. Brian grabs his discarded pants and pulls a condom and lube from them. He prepares himself then thrusts deeply into Justin. The ride will be a rough one. Justin’s fingers entwine with Brian’s. Brian thrusts like a mad man possessed by lust. He’s literally waxing the floor with Justin. The hard wood floor digs into there tender skin. Brian reaches around Justin jacking him off roughly. Brian hears Justin moan and arch his back shooting his load onto the floor. Justin’s release triggered his own. The Floor was wet with there sweat and Justin’s cum. They lay side by side on the floor panting trying to catch their breath. 

 

Justin groans rubbing his knees. “Do you think next time we can do it someplace softer. Man my knees are killing me.” 

 

“Yeah but I think it was worth it. Come on Sony Boy we gotta get cleaned up or we’ll be late to the party. 

 

They lovingly soaped each other up. They caressed each others bodies. There was nothing sexual about it. It was pure love they had for each other shinning through. Brian toweled Justin off, one of his many guilty pleasures he enjoyed. He loved toweling off his baby soft skin which turned pink from the shower. They dressed in similar outfits. Brian wore all black of the finest silk. Justin wore black pants but his top was baby blue. A color Brian loved to see on him. 

 

Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Justin watched him in silent awe. He got down on one knee and slowly opened the box. “Justin will you stay with me and be my partner? I’m not asking for marriage. I’m not ready for that yet. Maybe some day, but right now I just want you to always be by my side.” 

 

Justin dropped to his knees in front of Brian, tears streaming down his face. “Yes, I’ve always wanted to be with you forever and ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you.” 

 

Brian wiped at Justin’s tears. “Allergies again?” 

 

Justin smiled a watery smile. “What else could it be?” 

 

Brian took out the smallest ring and placed it on Justin’s finger. The Celtic knot ring gleamed even in the loft’s dim light. Justin took the larger ring and placed it on Brian’s finger. Justin placed a kiss on the ring and his finger. Time stood still as they kissed with fiery passion. Brian whispered the words Justin had been longing to hear. “I love you Justin.” 

 

Kneeling on the floor they hugged each other tight. “I love you too Brian.” 

 

On the ride over to Babylon Justin couldn’t bare to pull his eyes away from the glowing band around his finger. He felt if he looked away it might disappear and that this was all a dream. Brian had said he loved him. His body felt warm and tingly all over. He’d always known Brian cared for him but sometimes you need to hear the words to. He wondered what drove Brian to say them. He knew it must have taken a lot because Brian would never say those words lightly.

 

The couple arrived at Babylon arm in arm. The party was already in full force. Almost immediately Justin was torn away from him. Every one wanted to congratulate the budding artist. Brian didn’t mind being on the sidelines. He was proud of Justin and this was his special night. 

 

Brian went off to talk to Michael. “Looks like your comic is a success.” 

 

Michael beamed “I can’t believe it this has been like a dream of mine forever.” 

 

“Mikey I wanted to be the one to tell you this. Justin and I are together, officially.” He held up his hand and showed him the ring. Brian could see the hurt on his best friends face. “You’ll always be my best friend but Justin is going to be my top priority from now on. Don’t give Justin any of your shit either. You never liked him from the start but the comic brought you two together. I hope you can work out your differences.” 

 

Michael looked sadly away “I’ll try.” 

 

Justin was getting jostled around by every one congratulating him. His mother was squeezing him. “I’m so proud of you Justin.” 

 

Daphne grabbed his hand when she saw the ring. “Justin oh my God is that what I think it is?” Justin smiled “Brian gave it to me tonight. Were officially partners in a relationship.” 

 

Daphne kissed his cheek. “I’m so jealous.” 

 

When the reenactment of the comic was about to take place Brian made his way over to Justin’s side and put his arms around him. ”You don’t have to watch if it’s to much. I don’t want it to upset you.” 

 

Justin looked up into his hazel eyes. “It’s ok just hold me.” They watched the scenes from the comic play out over the stage. Justin commented “that guy kind of looks like you. Where did you find him?” 

 

“Through a modeling agency.” 

 

“The guy playing JT looks nothing like me.” 

 

Brian bent down to nibble on his ear. “No one could look as beautiful as you do.” 

 

“Awe Brian you’re so sweet.” 

 

Brian grabbed his butt. “Let’s keep that between us shall we?” 

 

When the show was over and the music started thumping Brian led Justin out onto the dance floor. They treated the crowd to the Brian and Justin show. They were all over each other, grinding there hips together. The glitter fell all around them and they were sparkling with it. The couple never looked hotter or more beautiful. 

 

Brian picked Justin up and held him up like he did once so long ago. He held him aloft like the prize he was. Justin smiled down at him. Brian let Justin’s body slowly drag against his body as he brought him back down. They danced the night away. This was their play ground, their kingdom no one dared to interrupt them. No one wanted to face Brian’s wrath. One look at him and every one could tell he was truly madly deeply in love with the little blonde twink.


	5. Make the Wrong Things Right

After the Rage party time caught up to it’s self. One night Brian and Justin were walking down Liberty Ave. when they heard the hauntingly romantic music of the gypsies. Brian took Justin’s hand and followed the music till they came to a stage. He saw the gypsy girl that helped him right away. She was on stage dancing, her long skirts swirling around her. He made his way to the stage. He had to thank her for everything. 

 

As Bella’s dance came to an end she dropped to her knees and looked right into the eyes of Brian. Smiling she got up and grabbed his shoulders and vaulted off the high stage. When he began to take off the ring she had given him she stopped him. “You keep it. Give it to Justin if you like. It is your’s” 

 

“Is everything ok now? Will Justin be with me forever?” 

 

Bella looked into his eyes. “I’m very proud of you Brian you did well. You and Justin will be together. There always will be ups and downs that is to be expected. He’ll make it all worth the while.” 

 

“What about Ethan?” 

 

“Ethan has been taken care of. The elders and I worked some good old Romani vengeance on him. He’ll never play the violin again. Ethan’s cat has been liberated. He’s found a good home. My own personal touch, for the rest of his life he’ll be impotent.” She smiled wickedly. 

 

Brian grimaced “Remind me never to piss you off.” 

 

“Take care of Justin and you won’t have to worry about it.” 

 

Justin got tired of standing alone and wandered over to where the two were talking. “Did I just hear my name?” 

 

Bella smiled “yes, Brian was just telling me the good news. I’m so happy for the both of you. Your relationship will last a life time.” 

 

Justin smiled “how do you know Brian?” 

 

“We met on the street.” 

 

Brian looked embarrassed “I never did get your name.” Justin hit Brian’s shoulder. “What is it with you and names?” 

 

Bella laughed “I’m Bella. Brian was in a hurry he had important things to do.” 

 

Brian fished out a hundred dollar bill. “Your performance was breathtaking. If I was straight….” 

 

Bella laughed blushing slightly “I know.” He handed her the bill. She hesitated to take it. She didn’t want his money only his happiness. 

 

“Take it, I owe you big time.” Finally she took the proffered bill and tucked it away in her tight bodice. 

 

Justin looked at her, really looked. “You look so familiar do I know you?” She smiled a knowing smile “maybe we met in another time.” 

 

“We were just going to Woody’s for some drinks and to shoot some pool. Can you come out to play?” Brian teasingly invited. 

 

“I’d love to.” She shouted out something in Hungarian to one of the women on stage. She turned back to them “let’s go.” She took each of them by the arm and they walked the strip of Liberty together.


End file.
